A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply, and the atomizer includes an atomizing core, an air passage, and a mouthpiece. The atomizing core is configured for heating tobacco liquid to form aerosol. The aerosol passes through the air passage and reaches the mouthpiece, and is then inhaled by a user of the electronic cigarette. However, the aerosol may condense into liquid drops in air passage, and then the liquid drops may be sucked by the user, thus rendering user experience unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.